Question: A jar contains $8$ red balls, $3$ green balls, and $10$ blue balls. If a ball is randomly chosen, what is the probability that it is green?
Solution: There are $8 + 3 + 10 = 21$ balls in the jar. There are $3$ green balls. The probability is $ \frac{3}{21} = \dfrac{1}{7}$.